


moonlight

by jaebumsthighss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BECAUSE I MISS MY BABY SO MUCH, Fluff, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Oneshot, chenlay - Freeform, idk why but tHe mOoN, im bored it's three in the morning, laychen, literally just gonna spew out what comes to mind, written on mobile i'll check it tomorrow for grammar and stuff after i've slept, xingdae - Freeform, yixing coming back from china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsthighss/pseuds/jaebumsthighss
Summary: the day yixing came back was the day jongdae could swear the moon shone brighter than the sun in the night sky





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi i really love chenlay and ik it's dead but i can't stop thinking abt them and im bored and want to write smth so here's whatever is inside my brain at three in the morning 
> 
> also this is jongdae focused, but i just wanted to kinda put in the support and love of the rest of exo? so you'll see that in here lol

Jongdae really hates the night. 

It's cold, dark, unwelcoming. 

But tonight, as he sits curled up in front of EXO's dorm, staring up at the stars, the moon is blinding.

Maybe it has to do with Yixing coming back to them tonight. 

Maybe not. 

"Aren't you going to going to come inside and eat?"

The front door opening doesn't startle Jongdae, probably because this is the third time Junmyeon came to check up on him. 

Jongdae waves him off. 

"I'm not hungry."

Junmyeon closes the door and sits down next to Jongdae. 

"I know you're waiting for Yixing, but we're _all_ excited to see him. He'll still arrive even if you come inside."

"I don't want to." Jongdae sighs. "I want to be here, be the first thing he sees."

Junmyeon smiles wistfully, ruffling Jongdae's hair as he stands back up. "Since when has our Kim Jongdae gotten so romantic?"

Jongdae laughs, and Junmyeon opens the door once again to return to the warmth of the dorm. 

"Do you want a jacket?"

He shakes his head. "I'll be okay."

Jongdae's assurance didn't work, because 2 minutes later Baekhyun is coming out with a jacket in his arms. 

"Junmyeon-hyung said it was cold out."

"Thanks, Baek." He knew not to deny the vocalist's jacket. Baekhyun would push it until Jongdae accepted it anyway. 

Baekhyun drapes it around his shoulders, hands lingering a bit. "Don't stay out here too long, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm fine," Jongdae giggles, waving his friend off. "When did you get so caring?" 

"I don't know." Baekhyun mutters. "You just seemed so lonely out here."

"I'm just waiting for Yixing." Jongdae points out. "He'll be here soon."

"His plane doesn't land for," Baekhyun stops to glance at his watch. "At least another half hour, Dae. Why don't you come inside until then?"

"It's alright." Jongdae squeezes his hand. "The moon's awfully bright tonight, don't you think? It's not too bad being out here."

Kyungsoo is next to step outside, bringing with him a bowl of steaming hot ramen. He doesn't say anything, but his small smile when he sets the bowl next to Jongdae is enough. Jongdae thanks him, and Kyungsoo is gone in the blink of an eye. 

Sehun appears almost out of nowhere, and when Jongdae asks why, he shrugs his broad shoulders. "Just wanted to check on you, hyung." He holds Jongdae's hands in his larger ones for a few minutes, then slips away. 

Jongin brings him a chocolate bar, Jongdae's favorite kind. Jongdae gives him half because he knows Jongin loves that kind too. 

Chanyeol doesn't do much, just opens the door a crack to peer out and make sure Jongdae's ok. But his actions speak just as much as words from the tall rapper would have. 

Last is Minseok, ten minutes before Yixing is due to arrive at the dorm. He picks up Jongdae's empty ramen bowl to take to the kitchen  

"We'll stay inside when he gets here."

He doesn't have to explain to Jongdae that it's to give him and Yixing privacy. Jongdae already knows. 

Jongdae grins, hugging his best friend tightly. "Thank you."

When the inconspicuous black car pulls up in front of the dorm, Jongdae has to shield his eyes from the moonlight reflecting off the shiny panels of its exterior.

Their manager pushes past Jongdae, already desperate to get to his bed in the late hour. 

But Jongdae thinks that's silly, to go to bed when the moon is shining so bright. 

Yixing drops his bags halfway up to the door, leaving them in favor of Jongdae. 

Jongdae grins at his lover, jumping down into his embrace. 

"I missed you so much, so much Jongdae. You have no idea." Yixing whispers loving words into Jongdae's ear as he holds him, and Jongdae thinks the elder boy might be crying. 

"I missed you too, hyung." Jongdae leans back from the hug, only to press a chaste kiss to Yixing's lips. "I've been waiting so long for you to come back."

Yixing twirls him around a couple times, and Jongdae is too happy to worry about anything else but the beautiful boy holding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please comment anything, constructive criticism, compliments, hate, idc im just a lonely child  
> also if you're reading this because somehow you also ship chenlay still, please hmu because no one i know ships it lmao <3


End file.
